


[VID] Wonderful You

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 3-4 min, F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: ‘How reckless of me. I’ve made you all wet.’ ‘Yes, but my martini’s still dry.’ Flirting, dancing, and some amazing 80s costuming.





	

Source from Never Say Never Again, music by the Dandy Warhols.

Download links: [688x288, 22.3MB .624 mp4](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/wonderfulyou-genusshrike.mp4) | [688x288, 41.8MB xvid avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/wonderfulyou-genusshrike.avi)


End file.
